


The Surprise

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: It's Jonathan's birthday.





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This grew out of a fic prompt from @jancyschmancy on Tumblr - "you did all of this...for me?"

_ He'll be home in half an hour. _

Nancy is wrapping one final present as the oven beeps. She grabs a pair of oven mitts and takes the cake out of the oven, letting it cool for a few minutes. "Mrs. Byers? The cake is done."

It's Jonathan's birthday, and Nancy wanted to surprise him. So she called Joyce and suggested they throw a party for Jonathan. 

When Nancy asked Jonathan what he wanted to do for his birthday, he told her he already had what he wanted. And while they'll celebrate later, Nancy wants Jonathan to have a day where he feels as loved and celebrated as he makes her feel.

Joyce is frosting the cake as Will ties balloons to the arm of a chair. Nancy and Will made decorations two days ago for the party. Glancing around the dining room, she's pleased with how everything looks. 

There's a chocolate cake, and strawberry ice cream. Nancy picked up his favorite movies for the Byers' family movie night. They know Jonathan is shy, reserved, always focused on helping his family.  _ Let's do something for him _ , Nancy told Joyce on the phone. Joyce was, of course, all in favor of it.

They hide in Will's room as Jonathan's car comes up the driveway.

###

"You did all of this...for me?"

Nancy wanted the party to be a surprise, and the look on Jonathan's face is exactly what she hoped for. They came out of Will's room wearing party hats, and their "Surprise!!" startled him. He looks first at Joyce, and then at Nancy, as Will takes a picture. 

"Of course we did all of this for you! It's your birthday!," Joyce tells him, and then Jonathan finds himself in the middle of a family hug. Nancy hands Jonathan his party hat, and Joyce lights the candles on the cake. After he blows out the candles, he pulls Nancy close, whispering in her ear. "This was all you, wasn't it?" She smiles and winks at him. "Maybe."

He kisses her twice, his hands in her hair. "Thank you. I love it. I love you." 

She asks Jonathan if he made a wish before he blew out the candles.  _ No need _ , he tells her.  _ I already got what I wished for. _


End file.
